Oluapland
Oluapland is the setting of the videos created by YouTube user OluapPlayer, noted for being the home of a significant number of TF2 Freaks. Overview The distinctions between Oluapland and the "normal" TF2 Freak World are vague at best, as they were never specified; generally a video is only set in Oluapland if it is explicitly described as such by the author. At first glance, it takes place in the same locations as one would expect from the TF2 Freak World, inhabited by both Freaks and common mercenaries. However, it can be told apart from otherwise normal places due to the occurrence of strange incidents and phenomena which affect its inhabitants, often in an humorous or violent manner. These events, described as "randumb", range from individuals speaking nonsense to randomly exploding to having their heads replaced with inanimate objects, among other effects. The mercenaries and native Freaks of the place generally treat these events with indifference as they are used to them, but to an outsider's view, they may come off as bizarre or dangerous. In short, Oluapland is a place where slapstick comedy and comic relief govern over the laws of physics, for better or for worse. TF2 Freaks are able to come and go from Oluapland at will, which is why distinguishing it from the "normal" World is difficult; usually, the only way to tell you are in Oluapland is to experience one of its randumb phenomena, or by explicitly following a native Freak to its home. While common humans are not able to tell the difference, it appears all TF2 Freaks can, regardless of their origin. Phenomena These phenomena occur frequently enough in Oluapland that they can be easily documented. *A character's head is shrunk and then replaced by an object, typically a TF2 weapon. *Immense and spontaneous explosions which typically kill anything in their radius. *Individuals providing stoic commentary on the fact they were just killed, i.e. a Spy reacting to his own death with "I do believe I'm dead." In addition, deaths generally do not stick and both mercenaries and TF2 Freaks respawn endlessly if killed, except in particularly rare occasions. *The Solemn Vow is treated as a weaponized paradox due to its "Do No Harm" plaque. Being harmed by the weapon (including even a minor bruise) leads to instant death on the target, be they a mercenary or a TF2 Freak, once they realize what just happened. *Character hitboxes are highly exaggerated when using the Huntsman, due to the weapon's infamous hitboxes in-game. *Spy backstabs are even deadlier than normal and typically kill anything instantly, due to being literal with the game mechanics (where backstabs deal 200% of the target's health in damage), leading to such things as knives instantly killing Vagineers. Inhabitants These Freaks are native to Oluapland. *Heroes **Dr. Noooo **Gentlemanly Demo **God Cow **Jane Doe **Official Heavy **RED Paintraingineer *Villains **BLU Gentlemanly Demo **BLU Nnnngh Sniper **BLU Paintraingineer **BLU Pyrogun **Commander Private and his Thieving BLU Soldiers **Cremapyro **Magic Mann **Vagipyro *Neutral **Bluster Blaster Sentries **Bomb Bears **Caberneers **Medibirds **MeeMs **Nnnngh Snipers **Professor Pyrowise **Pyrogun **Spy and Spy **The Gunslinger Vagineer Notable visitors These Freaks are not native to Oluapland but are known to have been there. *Painis Cupcake has appeared in Oluapland many times, being found at the RED spawn room of 2Fort as is is expected of him. *Species of monsters such as Spycrabs and Vagineers have been seen in Oluapland. The Gunslinger is a notable Vagineer who was native to Oluapland. *Weaselcake's brief scuffle with the Gunslinger Vagineer occurred when he attempted to avenge a seemingly innocent Sniper's death. *Soldine and Orangeman ventured into Oluapland in order to arrest BLU Gentlemanly Demo and BLU Paintraingineer, whose crimes go beyond the strange land's borders. *The series Intelligent Heavy Goes to Oluapland involved Intelligent Heavy and Spyper being accidentally teleported to Oluapland. Category:Terminology